The Legend of Majora's Mask
by Gamedude64
Summary: It may sound serious, but it's really another parody from your's truly! We take an exciting journey with Link and Navi- "Tatl!" Right...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so there once was a legend about this boy from this forest who saved this princess from this king of evil. Then after that, this fairy who was stalking him for some reason FINALLY left for this reason. If you want to know this story, go check it out for yourself, because I'm not telling that story right now. No, I'm actually telling... THE SEQUEL! The thing that every great story plot HAS to have! This is a a long lost legend that has been buried by all uber nerds because they hated it. They _say_ it was a poor excuse for a sequel, but in truth, they can't handle the AWESOMENESS! I bring you the legend of... _Majora's Mask._

Inside the Lost Woods-er- UN-NAMED FOREST, we can see a runaway elf riding a horse with anger issues.

"Man, I'm glad I managed to pass off to gamers everywhere that Navi just RANDOMLY left, instead of letting on I murdered her. Now I'm free!" Unfortunately, Link is about to encounter yet another adventure, the one that makes all uber-nerds cower!

"AW MAN! I just beat up Ganondorf, and that's not enough for you?" Nope. "Well, it better be an awesome adventure!" Would it be awesome to you if it makes uber-nerds afraid? "No one's ratting on my games without them, so hell's yeah!" ...Anyway, the boy's quest starts with a couple of fairies... "Dammit! I just got rid of one, now I have to deal with two more?" Shut up and ride your horse, underling! "Elfist..." ... Ignoring that racist comment, two fairies, a yellow one and a purple one somehow nod their... selves, and sneak up on Epona. SOMEHOW not seeing it, Epona is spooked when the fairies merely TOUCH her, flipping Link off her back.

Link gets annoyed. "Dammit, Epona! I knew I should have bought that saddle!" Link then takes a nap. Somebody had too much Mike's Hard Lemonade. Then a floating mask pops out of nowhere and stares at Link creepily, but it turns out it was just stupid Skull Kid, and that leaves the Nintendo 64's crappy engine to blame. The Skull Kid then pops off the mask, but the camera angle makes sure no one sees the face.

"Har har! You two did great! Now let's rape this elf and call it a day." The Skull Kid says creepily.

"R-rape him? But you know this kid, don't you?" The purple one pipes up.

The Skull Kid rebukes him. "Be quiet, you! You're supposed to be the dumb one!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, let's strip him!" The deranged kid then starts taking the tools from his previous adventure off Link. "Longshot, bow and arrows, slingshot, hammer, bombs..." This process continues until he comes across... "An ocarina? Who has an ocarina these days?" The masked one decides to play it anyway. Somehow, he plays the instrument WITH HIS MASK STILL ON. Again, crappy Nintendo 64 engine. Finally, Link wakes up and discovers his soon-to-be-arch rival playing his instrument.

The imp notices Link and lamely hides the ocarina behind his back. Link steps back nice and easy, then... JUMPS at him. He misses.

"Oh, I miss!" The Skull Kid then learns to ride a horse in one second and gallops away into the fog. The elf grabs onto the kid at the last second and is dragged across the Lost Woods-er- UN-NAMED FOREST, completely forgetting about all his items that he left behind in the woods, until he is dragged to a clearing. Link's hands let go at the last second, and Skull Kid makes his getaway.

"Dammit! I KNEW I should have gotten the extended warranty on that horse!" Link, not wanting to have to pay more rupees to Lon Lon Ranch, runs after them, going through the clearings in order to get his horse back. SOMEHOW, the imp got the horse across all the stumps and jumps (heh, that rhymed). Luckily, Link spent HOURS ON END trying to clear arguably the EASIEST mini-game in OCARINA OF TIME- the Zora diving game. Using his practice, Link does AWESOME side-flips and forward-flips across the stumps, with the words "EPIC LINK MANEUVER" appearing on-screen each time he did so. After completeing the area in a Olympic-like style that would make Mario and Sonic weep, Link enters a wooden cave. Of course, graceful as he was, Link FALLS DOWN AN ENDLESS PIT and DOESN'T SEE IT COMING. As the kid falls, pretty colors and shapes flutter around him, foreshadowing his AWESOME adventure.

Our "hero" lands on a convienently placed giant pink flower. Then... CIRCUS LIGHTS shine on Link like he's a freak or something.

"MWAHAHAHA! Welcome to my lair!"

"Your lair? It looks more a little-kid's playhouse. And the circus lights aren't helping all that much." Link points out.

"Is too my lair! You want a piece of me?"

"No, I just want my horse and ocarina back."

"You shall get neither of those things, because they are mine now! Mwahahaha!"

"Why are you wearing that creepy mask? It's not Halloween, is it?"

"This mask gives me ancient powers, and NO it's not-"

"I usually go as Santa Claus every year. You think everybody's tired of it?"

"... Are you feeling okay?"

"Because I think it's a statement that we are tired of being called elves, when we're really-"

"JUST SHUT UP! I'm gonna curse you!" The Skull Kid then makes his creepy mask turn into a picture of the ocean after the BP oil spill, and turns Link into a monster.

"NO! IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN!" Link then has a weird dream of deku scrubs touching him in inappropriate places. Finally, the nightmare's over... or has it just begun? To answer that, Link comes back to reality to find himself feeling strange. When he looks at himself...

"NO! I'm HIDEOUS! My nose and mouth are the same body parts now! MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Link says in a weird voice.

The imp finds this hilarious. "PFFF HA HA HA HA HA HA! TOO FUNNY! Now, you shall stay here and become part of the circus FOREVER!" The creature then laughs as he floats inside a door.

"You said they weren't circus lights!" Deku Link panics.

"I lied!"

The mad deku then tries to pursue Skull Kid, until the yellow one decides to abuse the plant, but gets cocky and forgets to follow her master until it's too late. She gets mad and blames Link.

"You moron! Now I'm stuck with you with no way to get out!" She nags.

"Navi? NOOOO! You're back from the dead!" Link shouts in agony.

"My name is Tatl, not Navi. And what do you mean, "dead"?" The yellow one says.

"AHHH! IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN!" Tatl slaps Link... somehow.

"Come on, Skull Kid always forgets to lock the doors." You and your new "friend" then walk through the door, making Skull Kid look like an idiot for saying Link will be trapped here forever. More like less than one minute. Outside the circus room, a deku scrub and fairy find the "lair" trickier than previously thought.

"More of the pretty pink flowers? He's not really shooting for a "lair" vibe, is he?" Deku Link points out.

"Oh, shut up, and dive into the flowers like a man... that did not come out right." Tatl says.

Deku Li- you know what? I'm too lazy to say Link's full name right now, so I'm just gonna call him Bob. Bob the deku scrub. Bob, not happy at all about his new name, goes flower diving. He is then shot high.

"But I don't feel any different." Not THAT kind of high, Bob! Gosh, are ALL the story characters I work with DRUNK? "... Maybe." Bob, who WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION, misses the door up ahead and instead lands on a tall tree stump with a chest on it. Bob opens it, starting the famous music that put at least one 3D game into everyone's hands. The music hits the peak then... dah dah dah DAHHHH! You got the Deku nuts! They are the standard weapon everyone of the deku kin must carry.

"SWEET! Now my mouth/nose has a purpose!" Unfortunately, his happiness is short-lived, upon discovering he just uses the nuts like he did in his elf form: going ninja-style. Then Bob discovers he can use the nuts in the air too, but this just horrifies him more when he discovers HOW he uses them: he poops them out of his butt.

Bob tries to embrace it. "BUTT BOMBS AWAY!" This makes Tatl crack up.

Finally, Bob reachs the end of the room and discovers a weird looking tree next to the door.

"WHAT is THAT?" Bob asks.

"Please help me, I'm a failed-recycled character. I was the Deku Seed in Ocarina of Time, and now I'm stuck here! You have to help-" The poor seed's plea was never granted, though, due to Bob and Tatl leaving before the poor guy could finish.

After that, Bob and Tatl come to a strange room that inverts itself before turning into the basement of the... YET TO BE NAMED BUILDING. Bob recalls that hallway was also recycled from the Forest Temple in Ocarina of Time. The two climb up the stairs until they are stopped by a guy THAT'S EVEN CREEPIER THAN THE SKULL KID: THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN! This is not a recycled character, no, but it's the EXACT same one from Hyrule.

"GAH! You're stalking me, aren't you?" Bob shouts in fear.

"... Maybe. But, I wanted to ask you if you could get that mask from that imp in the woods. Do that, and I'll un-curse you!"

"... Okay, bye now." Bob remarks.

"Now, I have to leave in three days time, so if you could- oh. They already left. Oh well, the clock under them on-screen shall guide them. Now, would you like a hug, Mr. Narrator?" Uhh... Oh, look at the time! I guess that's all for this chapter! "Oh, come on, don't you want a hug?" Get away from me!


	2. Chapter 2: Pokémon!

Okay, continuing from THAT... chapter, Bob and Tatl have exited the basement of the Clock Tower. Mesmorized by the city, Bob can't figure out where to start.

Tatl pipes up. "Okay, where do we start? Oh! I know this great fairy who's fountain is in North Clock Town!"

Bob looks disgusted. "That old witch? She's naked and I don't drool! I don't think so."

Tatl remarks, "Look, do you want the narrator to stop calling you Bob or not?"

Our renamed friend waddles away. "Let's not keep her waiting!"

"North is THAT way, tree trunk."

"... I knew that."

In North Clock Town, or, because that's too long a name, NCT! The section is pretty small, because all it is is a guard, a kick&$$ kid, Peter Pan, a slide, The Rabbit Hole, and a cave. Experience has taught Bob that fairies always hide in caves, so he climbs up the small hill to the cave. Inside, Tatl is shocked at the state the Great Fairy is in: a bunch of small, orange fairies.

"That's much better!" Tatl slaps Bob.

"We have to find the stray fairy! FAST!" She drags the scrub out and all over Clock Town.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a common thing in the games?" FINALLY, Bob finds the fairy at the Laundry Pool when he tries to break into the Curiosity Shop. "I guess we should return the chick to her sisters." Bob gets a look in his eyes and licks his lips before Tatl pushes him to NCT.

Once Bob enters the fountain, the fairy floats over to her sister and... CREATES A MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

"Before you go, please take this gift from me." She then lifts Bob off his feet and gives him magic power.

Bob flexes out his chest. "_Do you believe in magic? Oh ohh.."_

Tatl sighs. "Please stop singing."

The Great Fairy then winks. "You know, I think I'll award you with a kiss."

Bob is shocked. "Tatl? Go go go GO!" He leaves in a big hurry like his life depended on it... when it's really his virginity.

Outside, our idiot is trying to figure out what to do next. Coming up blank, like always, he tries out his new power: shooting toxic snot out of his mouth/nose. Fascinated, he decides to use his weapon to do something he always likes to do to towns: vandalism. Bob shoots bubble after bubble of snot at everything. The guard, Peter Pan (getting a map in the process), the slide...

"Wait a second... that purple balloon looks very familiar..." Bob says as he scratches his chin. "Oh yeah! That's the Joker's face!" Obviously, the literal peas for brains can't tell between his own games and Batman. "DIE, JOKER!" The purple balloon then meets it's snotty end. The kick&$$ kid then looks around for the guy who popped his balloon.

"HEY KID! You popped my target practice balloon! Now I don't have anything to practice my blowgun on!"

Tatl asks a question. "If that's a target practice balloon, then don't you have more?"

"No, it's my only one!"

Bob actually says something intelligent. "How do you not pop that thing? Do you put blanks in the the blowgun?" He then botches it up by pulling a Butthead. "Uh huh huh! He said "botch"!"

Mr. Kick&$$ then gets an idea for his next target. "I know... RATTATA, I CHOOSE YOU!" Thus commencing a Pokémon battle.

Bob got challenged by kick&$$ Jim!

Kick&$$ Jim sent out RATTATA!

What will you do?

FIGHT PKMN

ITEMS RUN

Bob chose RUN!

You can't run from a duel!

"PFFF. You never played Pokémon before, have you?"

What will you do?

FIGHT PKMN

ITEMS RUN

Bob chose FIGHT!

What will you do?

BALLERINA

SNOT

TATL ANNOY

Bob chose BALLERINA! (WEEEE)

RATTATA'S health went down by five!

RATTATA used SWIPE (WAPSH)

Bob's health went down by six!

What will you do?

FIGHT PKMN

ITEMS RUN

Bob chose FIGHT!

What will you do?

BALLERINA

SNOT

TATL ANNOY

Bob chose SNOT! (ACHOO!)

RATTATA'S health went down by four!

RATTATA used GROWL! (RRRRR)

Bob's defense went down!

What will you do?

FIGHT PKMN

ITEMS RUN

Bob chose FIGHT!

What will you do?

BALLERINA

SNOT

TATL ANNOY

Bob chose TATL ANNOY! (DING-DING! HEY! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT RATTATA?)

RATTATA'S health went down by ten! It's super effective!

Kick&$$ Jim's own health just went down!

RATTATA used SWIPE! (WAPSH!)

Bob's health went down by ten! (CRASH)

Bob fainted!

Kick&$$ Jim won!

... What the #$&% was that?

"That's just what I was thinking!" Tatl shouts. "How did you lose? You don't lose to a youngster! ESPECIALLY when they pull out a %#&$ing RATTATA!" Bob then puts up with the annoyingness that is a fairy. During all this, the scrub pays the kid for his balloon.

"Dammit! I was saving up for a new horse!" After surviving that, Bob heads to East Clock Town, singing "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" along the way.

"Hmm. A milk bar, eh? That sounds... interesting... A hotel? It's convienently located near the bar for post-drinking hangovers! What's that little kid doing there?" Bob goes up to the kid merely to ask what he's doing there, and of course, the little kid spills all the information about the Bomber's and the observatory.

"So THAT'S what those noisy little kids were doing around town. They sounded like bubbles, though, so I shall call you the Bubbles!" Bob says stupidly. The kid refuses to move without a password, until the scrub bribes him with his bar money. "Dammit! I was going to bribe the OWNER of the MILK BAR with that!" Bob then goes in to find the observatory.

Inside the entrance, Bob decides to go through the path until...

"BLECH! It's the sewers! And it's CHUNKY!" Bob, disgusted, skips lightly on the water in order to avoid the disgusting toilet water. After that, Bob and Tatl keep going... until a Skulltula blocks their way.

"DING-DING! Hey! Don't you know about the Skulltula?" Tatl shouts.

"Of COURSE I know about the Skulltula! Who asked you?" Taking out the spider that shows the health department was not recently here, Bob and Tatl CONTINUE continuing on, until they hit YET ANOTHER obstacle: the ghost of kick&$$ Jim's balloon.

"I spy with my little eye, a gay little clown!" Bob, SOMEHOW NOT REALIZING he ripped-off Yu-gu-oh: Abridged series, pops the balloon and sends him into the eternal abyss of balloons!... Okay, my mind's getting tired here. I guess we'll see you all next time!

Tatl shouts, "Wait! We didn't even-" Nobody cares, Tatl. Nobody cares.


	3. Chapter 3: Apocalypse?

**(Is seen coming in with some soda) Mmm, I should eat at Wendy's more often. (looks at computer, and spits out the soda) HOLY (BEEP)! I haven't updated stories since MAY?! Wow, I need to play catch-up. (pulls script out of... a questionable place) Okay, enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer:... Why the (beep) is this even neccessary? If anybody owned anything on this site, they wouldn't be on here, and would instead be making legit stuff! So (BEEP) disclaimers! I ain't doing that (beep) anymore!**

* * *

Do I HAVE to continue this?

_ I don't like having unfinished stories on my plate, and you know full well SOME people read this thing._

But Link is so annoying! He's stupider than the guy from the OTHER parody!

_ And that's why people read my stories. Now get out there and NARRATE!_

Sigh... fine, but I expect a decent pay for this!

_ Pay?_

* * *

"JEEZ, that stairway was long!" Tatl pants. "I'm surprised the world hasn't ended yet, which is in about..." She looks at the bottom of the screen. "30 minutes."

Oh, sure, mock us and our schedule, why don't you?!

"Must... have... Roll and Rock..." Bob then takes out a green beer bottle and starts chugging it.

"Whoa, dude! A plant and a, like, ball with wings! Hey, where's the other ball? Oh wait, wrong thing." Bob and Tatl look over and see a talking scarecrow dancing around, complaining about a song or something.

"... What is IN this stuff?" Bob wonders before throwing the bottle out the window, thus becoming the first bottle-chucker in the world. He then goes up multi-colored stairs to reach the top. "Yippee, more stairs."

At the top is some old dude with a blue fez looking through the telescope. "Hmmmm... that moon is really suspicious... nah, probably a new moon." This moron isn't professor quality. "Quiet, you!"

Bob, instead of asking for a look in the telescope like a sensible, balanced person-er- deku, smashes another random beer bottle on the man's head and pushes him out of the way. "Cool, technology! Hey... it's that weirdo in the BP mask! What's he doing on the tower? ... HEY! QUIT MOONING ME! ... Snerk! That was a funny pun... The moon must not like Mr. BP, cause he's crying! Uh... it's getting closer... WAH! IT'S GONNA GET ME! Oh, never mind!"

* * *

**Outside the tower...**

"That teardrop is shiny!"

"Better keep it, just in case." Tatl says. The plant then picks up the tear.

_Dah dah dah DAHHHHH. You got the Moon's Tear! It- _unfortunately, the idiot drops the thing on himself before we can finish reading. Do a better job next time!

"This thing is heavier than it looks!" We all ignore him, though, and just head back to town, somehow magically getting back in 20 minutes.

"How did it take months to get to the top of that tower, but only 1/4th of an HOUR to get back down?" Tatl complains. Again, mock us, why don't you?

"Personally, I blame the endless stairs gimmick in Mario 64." Bob says for no reason.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looks up and sees the moon is just about to destroy the world, and the clock tower has opened up, giving access to the Skull Kid, but it's too high. "Well, no point in life anymore. We're about to die, so I might as well hire some hookers and-"

"I THINK that business scrub next to the tower is looking for something shiny. Let's go there and rent his space to get to the tower entrance." Tatl suggests.

"_**FINE.**_ But if we fail, I'm kicking you in the afterlife."

* * *

**The tower, 6 minutes left...**

"...And then she threatened to kick me out onto the street if I didn't get her a souvenier from the busiest town in Termina, because APPARENTLY, she doesn't appreciate how dangerous it is when it's Black Friday! And then she-"

"JUST TAKE THE (BEEEEP)ING TEAR ALREADY!" Tatl screams to the business scrub who has been rambling about his wife and whatnot. Bob just absent-mindedly hands over the treasure, gets a "good day", and goes inside the tower to save the world... after grabbing a heart piece.

* * *

"MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Finally, I shall get revenge on this world for that horrible thing that happened a long time ago...

**Long time ago...**

A young Skull Kid is carrying a cup of grape juice through town, going over to a friend's house.

"Yummy." All of a sudden, someone bumps into him and makes Skull Kid spill the drink. "Awww..."

"Oops! I'm really sorry, man! Do you want some money to pay for it?" Apparently, this guy is really paranoid about lawsuits.

**Apoca- eh, I mean- present time...**

"YEP, the world DEFINATELY deserves to be destroyed for that!" Present Skull Kid exclaims.

"Dude, DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ would laugh at that backstory!" Tael whines.

Skull Kid is offended. "Shush! Can't you see I'm going to crush everything?!"

"You'll just end up killing yourself, too! What kind of plan is that?"

"I said-" The imp slaps the fairy. "SHUT UP!"

"I'm calling child abuse!" A voice shouts. Skull Kid turns to that direction and finds a pissed off Bob and Tatl.

"You're the reason that narrator keeps calling me Bob! Change me back!" Bob shouts.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"**I** feel like it!"

"But **I** don't."

Bob is REALLY pissed now. "Help me out here, guys!"

I honestly don't give a (beep). "Yeah, me neither." Tatl agrees.

"OH (BEEP) YOU GUYS!" Bob then fires a snot-spit hybrid bubble at Skull Kid, causing him to drop the Ocarina of Time he stole earlier. "Heeeeeey, my flute music thingy!" Bob picks it up and- "Ah, shut up! You're starting to sound like that narrator from Bastion!"

"What do you mean "starting"?" Tatl says. I then procede to flip them off. "Yeah, like THAT'S very mature." WHO THE HELL IS MATURE ON THIS SITE?!

Bob begins to count off names. "There's Child at Heart Forever, there's Jackattack555's early years-" I didn't expect you to answer that!

_Well, in retrospect, you kinda had that one coming._ Oh, not you too!

"-Sonamy community-" Bob goes on.

"Just shut up, already!" Tatl snaps.

"Shut your mouf, bitch!"

_Fight fight fight fight-_

Says the guy who spends all his time reading retarded romance fics and not updating.

_Hey! I do not!_

Update! You never (beep)ing update anymore!

_Don't make me go author powers on you!_

"Bitch!"

"(beep)!"

"_**HEY!**_" Skull Kid shouts, cutting us all off. "Moon about to crush you all here, people!"

"Oh yeah."

"Oops."

Heh heh.

_Got a little carried away, there._

"Hmph. I swear, people just can't die noble anymore." He ironically says, pulling the moon closer to us.

"Well, it was horrible knowing you guys."

"Same here."

Ditto.

_Well, I'm outta here!_

Bob then has a flashback...

* * *

**Flashback...**

Apparently, Zelda and Link are... um, saying goodbye to each other in some white place of unknown location.

"You must relive your stolen childhood, Link!"

"But I liked being grown-up! Now I have to go through puberty!"

"You must remember your adventure here, and remember: you are the hero of time."

"Do you realize I have the mind of a drunkard, right? My childhood is pointless now."

"You must search for your lost friend, and-"

"I have seen things I shouldn't see at this-"

"REMEMBER THIS SONG AND GO!"

"GAH! It's a demon!" Despite this, Link gets the song etched into his twisted brain...

**End flashback...**

* * *

Bob is seen drooling like an idiot while the world ends. Tatl is not-

"WAKE THE (BEEP) UP! How can you doze off when we're all about to die?!" Let me finish my state-

"Huh? Ugh... oh yeah! I can travel through time. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"YOU COULD DO THAT THE WHOLE (BEEEP)ING TIME?! GRAAAAAA-" Tatl doesn't finish her outrage, though. Bob pulls out some pipes from... a questionable place... and procedes to complete the Song of Time... then all turns white...

* * *

"Am I dead? Why am I falling? Oh wait... I guess that makes sense... hey, my stuff... oh well... won't need them where I'm going..."

* * *

...AND BOOM! Time rewinds back to the beginning of day 1. After the two discover this fact and realize they have a second chance on life, they go back to the inside of the clock tower to meet Mr. Ra-ahhhhh, I mean- the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Good good. You have your instrument. Now I can heal you back to normal." He then plays an organ that LITERALLY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE. Upon mimicking the short tune with his butt pipes, Bob has the weird dream he had at the beginning, but IN REVERSE. OOOOOO. A strange mask in the shape of Bob's face falls to the floor, and, wouldn't you know it? Bob turned back into Link.

"YES! Finally, I can go booze hunting again!" Link exclaims. Tatl only wishes she had a hand to facepalm with...

"Yay! You are now back to normal. Now, if you would be so kind as to hand me that mask the imp stole from me..."

"Mask? Oh, you mean that purple one with the weird face? Yeeeeeeeeah, I didn't grab it."

This takes a second for it to sink in for the salesman. When he realizes it, he- OH MY GOD! HE'S GOT LINK!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'I didn't grab it'?! DO YOU **REALIZE** THE DAMAGE IT CAN CAUSE?! IT CAN DESTROY THE (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)ING WORLD!" After the pschyo takes a moment to calm down and put down Link, he explains the mask is known as Majora's Mask, and it was used for "hexing rituals" (whatever the hell THAT means), before it was sealed away after it was discovered to have evil powers and possess the wearer of the mask. Hmm. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to make sure to grab it.

"Ya think?" Tatl rolles her...self.

Link looks crestfallen. "Looks like I'm forced into yet another adventure here." An idea then dawns on him... which probably isn't a good thing. "Heeeey... ever see Groundhog day, guys?"

"You mean that movie about a guy forced to live the same day over and over again? Each time starting anew?" Tatl asks.

"Yep. And I think I know JUUUUST what to do." An evil smile is on his face before he runs outside into an unsuspecting Termina.

Uh oh.

* * *

**(pissed off) reading retarded romance fics... I don't do that!... that often...**


End file.
